Sidle Reunion
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Something from Sara's past was about to return after a sixteen year absence, much to the delight of Sara. This story is a Snickers story please read and review and many many thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note - Hope you like this story from me it's one where its been floating around my head for quite some time and was starting to annoy me. Hopefully you my fellows authors will enjoy this if not I do apologise.

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI but trust me if I did three things would not have happened, one Sara wouldn't have left, although she's returning, two Warrick wouldn't have been killed and thirdly Grissom would still be there, but alas I'm just a normal human being and unfortunately all I own is the laptop this was written on and a circus as a home, read my profile to understand.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Saffron Jones stood outside the Las Vegas PD staring up at the sky, Saffron was nervous and anyone that knew the eighteen year old knew this was something not normal for her, straightening her T shirt and sighing Saffron walked into the PD department and up towards the main reception.

"Welcome to the Las Vegas Police Department, how may I help you?" A brunette lady replied.

"My name is Saffron Jones and I'm here to speak with a Captain Jim Brass" Saffron replies smoothing out her T shirt again "Is he here today?"

"Yea sure thing I'll just buzz him" The receptionist replied "Please wait here"

The Receptionist called Hannah lifted up her phone and buzzed Jim Brass, a few moments later Jim Brass arrived and approached the desk.

"Yes Hannah how can I help?" Jim asked asking Hannah before turning towards Saffron "My god Saffy what you doing here?"

"I uhh can we go to your office?" Saffron asks "Please Jim"

Jim nods his head and directs Saffron to his office, where he gently closes the door and settles himself in his chair, looking towards Saffron he cracks his fingers.

"I'm here to find Sara Sidle" Saffron explains "I've been told shes my sister"

"Saffy where you living? What you been doing with yourself?" Jim asks.

"I'm currently homeless and I've just finished university in the United Kingdom in Forensic Science" Saffron explains happily "I just want to meet my sister and ask her why she left me to fend for myself"

"Saffy it wasn't that great for Sara either" Jim replied "I tried everything in my power to get you girls adopted together but nobody wanted two girls who had gone through so much trauma"

"Trauma? I was two years old, just learning who my sister was, I loved her I want to know if she loved me" Saffron said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Saffy do you still want to meet Sara? I know Sara wants to meet you" Jim asks seeing the teen crying "Saffy come here I'm sorry"

Jim pulled Saffron into a hug and then helped her out his office and towards his car, the drive to the Las Vegas Crime lab was held in silence, Jim looked at Saffron and smiled he was going to bring the Sidle girls back together again.

When Saffron realised she was about five minutes away from meeting her older sister for the first time in sixteen years it was quite an emotional rollercoaster for the eighteen year old, Saffron looked at Jim who smiled and pulled Saffron into the crime lab and up to the reception desk and towards Judy.

"Hello Jim what a surprise, what brings you here?" Judy enquired looking at Saffron "Hello young lady"

"Uhh hi" Saffron feebly replies.

"Judy is the nightshift team here?" Jim asked nudging Saffron "This is Saffron Jones"

"Hi Saffron" Judy says shaking Saffron's hand "Pleasure to meet you, I'll get Grissom to come to the desk"

"Thanks Judy" Jim replies "Go sit down Saffy"

Saffron went and sat down looking at the floor, her long brunette hair falling over her shoulders, a few minutes later she felt the hand of Jim on her shoulder Saffron looks up and looks directly into Gil's eyes.

"Oh my god!" Gil gasped looking at Saffron "You look…look uhh never mind"

"I look like Sara" Saffron responded laughing as Gil opened and closed his mouth a few times "Are you ok sir?"

"Uhh yes and please call me Gil or Grissom" Grissom replied "Can I ask what your name is?"

"Certainly my name is Saffron Grace Jones I'm eighteen years old, I have a degree in Forensic Science and I'm the little sister of Sara Sidle" Saffron explained howling with laughter when Gil fell to the floor "Are you ok Grissom?"

"He will be fine, come on lets get you introduced to the rest of Grissom's team and more importantly your sister" Jim said helping his friend up from the floor and heading towards the break room "Come on Saffy"

Saffron sighed and followed Jim and Grissom down the corridor, as soon as she saw the lights of the break room she froze, Grissom walked into the room first to prepare the team for the shock, meanwhile Jim stood outside with Saffron keeping her company until Grissom waved them in.

"Jim I can't do this" Saffron whispered shaking her head "What if she doesn't want to know me?"

"That's unlikely she has a picture of you stuck in her locker" Jim replied "Look Saffy Sara wants to me you, it's all she's ever said to me since I met her again"

"Really? What picture is in her locker?" Saffron asks edging closer to the break room door.

"The one where it's Sara's sixteenth birthday and you are both covered in birthday cake" Jim explains "Do you remember that day?"

"Yea I sure do, Sara then took me to the park and then shopping" Saffron replies smiling at her childhood memory.

"Ok you ready?" Jim enquires smiling when he receives a nod.

Jim guiding Saffron into the break room, Saffron had bowed her head which made her hair fall in front of her face.

"Hi Jim and guest" Catherine said "Who you got there Jim?"

Before Jim could reply Saffron raised her head and looked directly at Sara, Sara looked at Saffron and smiled, Sara then stood up and in several strides engulfed Saffron in a hug.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Sara squealed "Little dude what brings you here, how did you find me?"

"Little dude, been too long since I heard you say that" Saffron replied hugging Sara tightly "How did you recognise it was me?"

"Ask Jim" Sara said walking back over to the sofa, Saffron with her "Oh my god!"

"Uhh hello five other people in the room" Greg said "Introductions"

"Who's the spiky headed deeb?" Saffron asks Sara.

"Saffron that is my friend and colleague Greg, be nice" Sara warned her sister.

"Oh I do apologise who is the spiky headed deeb please" Saffron repeated grinning from ear to ear "Nice to meet you Greg, just kidding ok?"

"So you got my name, I got yours but how do you know Sara?" Greg enquired looking around the room to find five other heads nodding"

"Ok well my name is Saffron Grace Jones I'm eighteen years old, I have a degree in Forensic Science and I'm the little sister of Sara Sidle" Saffron said quickly before turning to Jim "Case of De Ja vu there"

"What a dog gone minute" Catherine interjected "You have a little sister?"

"It's hard to explain, maybe I could tell you at breakfast later?" Sara suggested.

"Oh yea food, I'm starving!" Saffron bellowed "I used the last of my savings to get here, how stupid is this, I'm old enough to drive in the UK but here you have to be twenty-one, so stupid!"

"I was wondering what accent you had" Nick said smiling at Saffron.

"English- American" Saffron replied "Your from Texas, great county"

"Cheers, my name is Nick, on my left is Warrick and on my right is Catherine, Grissom and Greg"

"Nice to meet you all" Saffron said shaking everybody's hands looking down the corridor to find Ecklie approaching "Who's the guy with the hideous wig on his head?"

"Saffron!" Sara gasped looking around the room as everyone was laughing "Oh fine"

"Grissom can I ask why is there a child in the break room and why your team are laughing when there is work to do?" Ecklie asked looking at Saffron and the rest of the nightshift team "Well?"

"Excuse me sir you have something on your head" Saffron said smiling sweetly "Oh by the way I'm not some child, I'm Saffron Jones I'm eighteen and I'm Sara Sidle's sister, who the hell are you?"

"Im conrad Ecklie Dayshift Supervisor" Ecklie responded "What are you doing here?"

"Well Mr Conrad Hairpiece Ecklie I'm here to see my sister" Saffron replied "Now would you please go away and leave me and my friends alone"

Ecklie stormed out the room, the room in question was filled with silence until nick stood up and smacked hands with Saffron who grinned and sat down next to her gob smacked sister.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

At the end of the shift Sara returned to the break room to find her sister and boyfriend playing on the Nintendo Wii, Nick moaning and groaning as Saffron did a victory dance around the room stopping when she saw her sister.

"Hey kiddo you ready to go?" Sara asked "Breakfast time"

"Sure is Nicky coming?" Saffron asked looking at Nick "I like him he's really nice, made me feel really welcome"

"That's good then" Sara responded "Hey Nicky baby come here"

"Ok Sara honey" Nick replied walking over to both girls "Hey Saffy you'r catching flies"

"I uhh you are dating? When? How? Never mind the how" Saffron shuttered "Do the team know? Of course they do their investigators, ok Saffron shut up!"

"You ok kiddo?" Nick enquired squeezing Saffron's shoulder "In answer to your question is you're the first to know, oh and I hope you don't mind staying at our place, you me and Sara here?"

"Do I mind? I would love to, thanks Nicky" Saffron replied sighing happily and following Nick and Sara out to the car park "I'll follow in my car, ok Sara?"

"Can I go with Nicky Sara?" Saffron enquired "Please"

"Sure thing kiddo, knock yourself out" Sara replied waving as she got in her car and pulled out the car park.

Saffron sat in Nick's car happy that she had made the choice, against her foster parents wishes and travelled to America to find her sister, as far as Saffron was concerned this was where her life was going to begin.

TBC

Thanks guys and gals for reading, as you can see this has no title, I could not for the life of me think of one, so here's a challenge for all you brilliant writers and readers out there. Would someone be so kind and think of a title for this story, you will be mentioned in the next chapter for your kindness.

Thanks once again Kayla Louise xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Saffron sat in the front of Nick's car playing with the Radio, to find it was tuned into Country and Western music, Saffron sighed and folded her arms across her chest and stare out the window.**

"**So what's your home like in the UK?" Nick enquired humming to the tune.**

"**It's ok, I feel as though they treat me as a child, I'm almost nineteen for crying out loud" Saffron responded dramatically sighing and folding her arms again.**

"**Well you are classed as an adult Saffy" Nick said rubbing Saffron's left arm "I know what will cheer you up, breakfast!"**

**Nick took a quick glance at Saffron and found she had fell to sleep against the car window, Nick smiled and drove steadily to the diner, Nick pulled into a space and gently eased himself out of the car, closes the door quietly behind him, Nick walked towards the diner to find the rest of the team sat at the usual table waiting for him. Nick entered the diner and walked towards the team, he sat down and leaned against the back rest.**

"**Umm Nick where's Saffron?" Greg enquired looking around the diner.**

"**Nick where's my sister?" Sara asked as well.**

"**Saffron is safe, she's asleep in my SUV" Nick replied yawning himself "You know what I'm too tired for food, can I just go?"**

"**Not with my sister in your car" Sara responded standing up "Are you sure you should drive?"**

"**Yea Nick you look beat" Warrick said "We can reschedule, get him home Sara, give me your keys and I'll drive your car home, oh wait I've got to go pick Tina up, hey Greg be a mate"**

"**Sure thing, come on guys" Greg said helping an exhausted Nick out the diner "Umm guys where's Saffron? She's not in Nick's car"**

"**Shit!" Sara exclaimed running around the car park "Saffron? Saffy where are you?"**

"**I don't feel so good" Nick groaned before doubling over and empting the contents of his stomach just missing Greg's shoes "Ahh sorry man"**

"**I can't find Saffy Nicky" Sara said holding her tears back "Where's my little sister?"**

**Greg looked around the car park and noticed a young brunette leaning up against a tree, leaning Nick against his car Greg ran over towards the tree just getting there when he noticed it was Saffron looking green and covered in sweat.**

"**Hey Saffy, can you walk?" Greg enquired holding out his hand wincing at the touch of Saffron's hot hand "Come on girl, walk with me"**

"**I can't it hurts" Saffron groaned tears rolling down her cheeks "Pick me up Greggo"**

**Greg lifted Saffron up and hoisted her up and let Saffron wrap her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck, Greg walked slowly back towards Sara who was wiping tears from her eyes.**

"**Sara I think we need to get Saffy and Nick to the hospital" Greg instructed "Sara come on"**

**Sara nodded and helped Greg lift Nick and Saffron into the car, Sara kept looking behind her car head rest to find the two people she loved poorly, Greg noticed and held Sara's hand**

"**Sara are you and Nick dating?" Greg enquired squeezing Sara's hand "You know you don't have to tell me"**

"**We are dating Greg, have been for three years" Sara responded sobbing loudly "I love him so much"**

"**Hey he will be ok, they both will" Greg replied soothingly "Heck if Saffy's anything like you she will come out of this fighting fit"**

**Sara smiled threw her tears and let Greg hold her hand while he drove to the hospital, once Greg arrived at the hospital he gently lifted Saffron from the car Sara doing the same with Nick, then both Sara and Greg made their way to the hospital entrance and towards the front desk, the receptionist took one look at both Saffron and Nick and directed Sara and Greg to a side room.**

"**What's going on?" Greg asked Sara "Have they just dumped us in here?"**

"**I don't know Greg" Sara replied stroking Nick's sweaty brow "I hope they are fine, it will upset me so much if they are seriously ill"**

"**I know it will, that's why I'm staying here" Greg replied hugging Sara gently.**

**Sara smiled at Greg and stared at the door jumping when it opened and a stout Doctor and Nurse entered, the Nurse taking Saffron and the Doctor taking Nick, Sara and Greg stood up and followed quickly, without words passed Greg went in the room where Saffron lay and Sara in the room where Nick lay being connected to many machines, each being explained to them but not registering in their minds.**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Six weeks later Greg sat beside Saffron's bedside stroking her hand, willing her to wake up from her coma, the coma brought on by a dodgy take away Nick and herself had eaten the first night they met. Greg didn't quite understand why he had spent most of his waking day at Saffron's bedside, but Sara knew to from the brief meeting six weeks ago, Greg had fallen for her sister.**

"**Come on Saffy" Greg pleaded "You have so many people missing you, needing you, I might as well say it I need you"**

"**Greggo?" Saffron asked coughing slightly, the tube still in her throat.**

"**Oh my god Saffy girl" Greg gasped kissing her hand "Hey"**

**Saffron smiled and tried to look around the room, without much success. Greg put his hands up in the stay position and walked out the room to then reappear two minutes with a smiling Doctor.**

"**Nice to finally have you in the land of the living" The Doctor said "Right when I say I'm going to pull this tube up and I want you to take in a deep breath and blow out as I pull, you got that of course you do"**

**As the Doctor pulled Saffron let a breath out before turning to Greg and saying.**

"**I was dead?" Saffron enquired coughing as her throat was dry "Bloody hell"**

"**You weren't dead, just very sick with food poisoning, well actually you and Nick" Greg explained sending a death glare to the retreating Doctor.**

"**Oh by the way Miss Jones your boyfriend here as been here everyday, now that's loyalty" The Doctor said walking away whistling to himself.**

"**You what?" Saffron asked loudly "Boyfriend when the hell did that happen? How long have I been out of it?"**

"**Umm six weeks" Greg replied looking at his hands "I was wondering whether you wanted to try the whole dating thing? What do you say?"**

"**I say that has got to be the worst chat up line ever" Saffron replied smiling "Greg I would love to, but I'm only eighteen you have got to be in your thirties, big age gap honey"**

"**I'm twenty-seven" Greg responded standing up and walking towards the door "You could have just said no"**

**Greg walked out the room leaving Saffron alone, Saffron watched as Greg walked away from her, wrinkling up her nose and biting her lip stopping herself from crying, Saffy sat up in bed placed her legs on the floor, which strangely enough felt like jelly, or was that her own legs? And stood up, wobbled for a few moments took a few steps before falling to the floor grabbing anything she could the steel bed pan hitting her on the head.**

"**Oh bugger!" Saffron swore loudly "So fucking stupid, could this get any worse?"**

"**Saffy are you ok?" Greg asked at the doorframe.**

"**What do you think?" Saffron replied tears in her eyes "Greg come here please, I like you an awful lot, it's just I've really only know you one day the rest of the time I was hooked up to that machine there, god that hurt!"**

"**Umm looked funny from where I was" Greg replied smiling at Saffron "Come on, let's get you a wheelchair and you can go see your sister and brother in law"**

"**Brother in law?" Saffron asked grateful she was sat on the bed "Can I just walk with your aid, my butt hurts so much"**

"**Want a rub down?" Greg asked flirting slightly.**

"**Yea if your offering" Saffron replied snorting with laughter at Greg's shocked face "Come on you daft sod"**

**Greg blushed as Saffron moved towards him and kissed the side of his face, he helped her up from the bed and walked from Saffron's room to Nick's with a big smirk on his face.**

"**Why are you smiling so much?" Nick asked his friend "Hi Saffy I'm never eating from that take away again"**

"**You and me both mate, oh ignore Greg it's just gas" Saffron said moving towards Nick's bed seeing her sister asleep "How long she been like that?"**

"**An hour at most" Nick replied "So apart from your butt being sore and your legs all over the place, how you feeling?"**

"**Ten stone lighter" Saffron joked "Seriously though glad we were at the diner and not at home, don't know how Sara would have coped"**

"**Sara's strong she would have coped" Greg remarked sitting on one of the spare chairs "You scared the hell out of me and Sara that night"**

"**Yea sorry couldn't be helped" Nick apologised.**

"**Why are you apologising? It was out of our control" Saffron said tapping Nick lightly on the hand "Any decent food around I'm starving"**

**Greg, Nick and Saffron erupted into laughter, even after what she had gone through she was still thinking about her stomach, once the laughter had died down and Sara had woke up Greg sat next to Saffron holing her hand, not being not seen by Sara and Nick, the four of them sat there talking about work and Saffron's next step in life and whatever it was going to be Sara, Nick and Greg would be there baking her up.**

**TBC**

**Many thanks to panthersrock08 for the title help, thanks mate! Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am writing it, please read and review, send me a message about anything in the story and I will gladly reply.**

**Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been eight weeks since Saffron and Nick were discharged from the hospital, Saffron spent majority of her spare time with Greg, no matter how much they both said that they were best friends, everyone else knew they liked each other and just wished they admitted it. The team which included Saffron were sat around the room waiting for Grissom, Ecklie and the DA to arrive.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Greg moaned "I'm so bored"

"Jesus Greg you're twenty- seven act it!" Saffron said "Honestly"

"Well sorry madam" Greg replied sarcastically "Would our Royalty like to kiss my ass?"

"Kiss your ass? I would rather kiss Ecklie's ass" Saffron replied shaking at the thought "Great mental image"

"Image of you kissing Ecklie's ass?" Greg asked wiggling his eyebrows "Didn't know you like the older man?"

"Yea the older mature man, not a kid like you" Saffron replied huffing and putting a strand behind her ear "Men!"

"Are you stressed honey?" Catherine asked rubbing Saffron's arm "Want to take about it?"

"Thanks but no thanks" Saffron replied smiling at Catherine "Hey Sara we on for the party later?"

"Party? What party? Can I come?" Greg asked like a excited school boy.

"Let me think, no!" Saffron replied "Oh that reminds me Cath, your invited"

"Am I?" Catherine said quickly lifting her head from Warrick's shoulder "Umm what sort of a party?"

"Let's just say the ones where the men will drool" Saffron explained smiling when she received a nod and giggle from Catherine "Good be there at seven, Sara's house"

"Excuse me where exactly am I meant to go while your have your underwear party?" Nick asked turning quickly to Greg who swallowed his pen lid "How many times do we have to tell you not to chew your pen lid?"

"Underwear party?" Greg asked quietly "Thanks for almost killing me and not in a good way, if you know what I mean Saffy?"

"Good god!" Saffron exclaimed "Shut it Greg"

"Greg why don't you just ask Saffron out?" Warrick asked "You clearly fancy her"

"Shut it Warrick she will here you" Greg whispered into Warrick's ear.

"Too late heard it" Saffron said rolling her eyes "Honestly sex crazed men"

"I'm not sex crazed, just crazy" Greg replied shrugging his shoulders "Sorry couldn't think of anything funny to say to that"

"Makes a first" Catherine remarked seeing Grissom, Ecklie and the DA arrive "Oh finally thought you got lost"

"Is everyone here?" Grissom enquired looking around the room "Good I would like to introduce our new DA, Alex Cousins, Alex my team"

"Pleasure to meet you all, I wont bore you with my life" Alex said smiling "I do have one thing I would like to ask your names and how long you have been a CSI here, ok?"

Everyone looked at one another not wanting to say anything, Saffron rolled her eyes stood up and started to speak.

"Welcome to Las Vegas Crime Lab, I'm Saffron Jones and I've been a CSI for almost two months" Saffron said "Oh and I'm the little sister of Sara Sidle"

"Well as my lovely sister has said my name I guess I go next" Sara said rolling her eyes at Saffy "I'm Sara Sidle and I've been a CSI here at Las Vegas for five years"

"Ok thank you ladies" Alex said turning to everyone else.

Greg stood up smoothed down his shirt and looked nervously around the room.

"I'm Greg Sanders, I like pudding and I've been a CSI for almost three years" Greg explained "Oh and your shirt is great"

Greg sat back down, Saffron slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes, Warrick then stood up.

"I'm Warrick Brown, worked here for five years and been a CSI for five years" Warrick said sitting back down and nudging Catherine.

"Hey that hurt! Oh sorry I'm uhh Catherine Willows the second in command of the nightshift team" Catherine explained being interrupted by Greg.

"Yea and she owns a whip to beat us with" Greg said "Ouch that hurt Saffron"

"Don't be an arse" Saffron warned shaking her head.

"I've been a CSI for six years and Greg your dead…uhh never mind" Catherine said before sitting down quickly and burying her head in her hands.

"Well that was weird, I'm Nick Stokes" Nick said "I've been a CSI for five years and unfortunately Greg is a friend of mine, he's not took his medication today"

"Well Grissom your team is very polite and funny keep up the good work guys, see you around" Alex said before leaving with Ecklie following him.

"Honestly Greg, I'm Greg Sanders and I like pudding" Saffron repeated "How dumb was that?"

"Sorry I was nervous, be thankful I didn't pass gas" Greg replied smiling "I'm so stupid"

Grissom nodded and handed out assignments Catherine, Sara and Greg were paired up on a B and E, Warrick, Nick and Saffron were paired up on a hit and run, involving a car and a tree, Grissom was on paperwork, everyone knew this was because Alex was around.

The team drove to their crime scenes separately, when Nick, Warrick and Saffron arrived at their crime scene they couldn't believe what they saw, two cars were stuck up a tree, Saffron got the giggles and put her mouth to her hand.

"What's hanging?" Warrick asked he couldn't resist "Sorry man"

"Very funny Warrick, as you can see two cars are in a tree" Jim explained pointing at said tree "The drivers are ok, thankfully I want you to investigate why two cars ended up in this tree here, happy hunting"

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Nick asked Jim "Seriously?"

"Come on guys, let's not hang around" Saffron said before getting the giggles again.

Nick and Warrick followed their friend and started to process the most strangest scene they had had to deal with in such a long time, after spending a good few hours processing the three of them made their way back to the lab, to process what little evidence they had.

"I'll be in lab one looking at this, which is obviously oil" Saffron said walking away from the boys.

"You know she's so much like Sara it's scary" Warrick remarked before walking towards the break room.

The three of them processed the oil and went to Grissom with their findings and conclusion, Grissom watched as Saffron and Warrick got the giggles leaving everything to Nick.

"Well Grissom we found oil on the road, which the cars skidding on, mounted the pavement at obviously high speed and ended up in a tree" Nick explained keeping the smile from his face ""So we give you our paperwork to be signed off"

"You did a good job" Grissom praised the now three giggling adults in front of him "Surely it couldn't be that funny?"

"Yes sure it was" Saffron said "Well Grissom best be off don't want to be hanging around"

Saffron exited the room, tears of laughter falling down her face, Saffron got half way down the corridor to hear the faint voice of her foster dad at reception making a nuisance of himself. Saffron made her way towards the desk and looked at her foster dad.

"Took you long enough" Saffron snarled "Come to get me have you?"

"Come home!" Saffron foster dad said sternly "You don't belong here"

"Who says? Richard don't forget I am eighteen now and adult you cant boss me around" Saffron explained "Now go back to England I'm happy here, with my friends and family"

"Family? What family?" Richard enquired walking towards Saffron who backed away "Why wont you come near me?"

"No reason, I have found my sister, we work together, here at the lab" Saffron explained proudly.

"Saffron please" Richard begged "Please"

"No Richard, now excuse me I have work to do" Saffron said before turning away.

"I'll stay in town for awhile in case you change your mind" Richard announced to everyone in main reception.

Saffron stooped shook her head and walked back towards the break room, when she got there she found everyone there but Grissom, Saffron entered the room sat down at the desk and slammed her head on to it.

"Oh fuck that hurt!" Saffron groaned rubbing her head "So stupid"

"Hey what's up?" Sara asked walking towards her sister.

"My foster dad is here begging me to go home, which is obviously is out of the question" Saffron explained sighing "Why now?"

"Don't worry about it he's gone now" Sara said hugging Saffron.

"I wish he's staying in town, incase I change my mind" Saffron mumbled "Fantastic"

The rest of the shift was spent laughing and joking, when it was time to go home, Saffron, Sara and Nick walked towards his car, unbeknown to them being watched by Richard, it wasn't going to let Saffron away to easily.

TBC

Thanks for reading will Saffron be safe? Well you need to wait for the next chapter, sorry I know I'm cruel but I don't mean to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later and Sara and Saffron sat at the breakfast table giggling like school girls, it was Saffron's nineteenth birthday and they were getting excited, because later that evening the whole nightshift team were going to celebrate Saffron's birthday.

"I can't believe it, I'm nineteen" Saffron said playing with a strand of her hair "How old does that make you?"

"Why you cheeky madam" Sara exclaims "I'll be thirty-five next week"

"Getting old aren't we?" Saffron asked cheekily grinning through her long locks of hair.

"Thanks for that" Sara groaned "Can I tell you something? Something not even Nick knows?"

"Sure what are sisters for?" Saffron replied looking intently at her sister.

"How do you think Nick will react to becoming a father?" Sara enquired fiddling with her plate.

"Oh my god! Seriously? How far long?" Saffron asked quickly and loudly before calming down "Well Nick will be so happy if my reactions anything to go by"

"You're a crazy girl, but I love you" Sara said standing up and hugging Saffy "In answer to your question I'm four months pregnant"

"Nick hasn't noticed? More to the point I haven't noticed" Saffron said "When you going to tell him? Oh I know tonight at my party"

"Ok sure, come on we got to get dressed" Sara replied "Got a big day ahead, got a surprise for you"

"I love surprises" Saffron squealed "Umm what is it?"

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise will it?" Sara explained clearing the table "Now go get dressed!"

"Yes mom" Saffron replied grinning and running out the room.

Sara and Saffron got dressed and were on the road in forty-five minutes, although Saffron insisted in making sure her hair was neat and tidy, Saffron loved having long hair but when it didn't do what she wanted to do she hated it. You see Saffron's hair was so long that when she tied it up she could still sit on it, it was thick and straight and was very difficult to style. Stage one of the surprise.

Sara pulled up to the mall and into a parking space, both Sara and Saffron got out the car and headed towards the mall, several minutes later Saffron was stood outside a beauty parlour looking gob smacked.

"Close your mouth" Sara asked nudging Saffron "You ok?"

"I…what…why?" Saffron shuttered clearing her throat "Ok what is going on?"

"Well you do want to look hot for tonight?" Sara enquired smiling at Saffron "You know to attract a certain gentleman"

"I don't know what your talking about" Saffron replied looking at the floor "Me and Greg are friends, best friends in fact, so Sara please drop it"

"Oh touchy" Sara remarked opening the door to the salon "Right come on, stage one of your surprise is under way"

"Stage one? How many stages is there?" Saffron asked following Sara inside "Sara?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders and watched as everyone crowded around Saffron, removing her hair from her bobble, from removing her jacket and guiding her to the sinks, Sara sat back and relaxed and watched as the team of professionals treated her sister like a princess. Meanwhile across town Greg was currently sitting amongst all his clothes on his bedroom floor.

"Too plain, too flamboyant!" Greg groaned lifting up several shirts "I'm going to have to buy a suit"

Greg stood up collected his coat from the floor and got into his car and towards the mall, he drove into a parking space and got out, whilst locking his car he noticed what looked like Sara's car in a parking space a few places down from his, Greg shook his head and entered the already busy mall.

A few minutes later Greg walks past the beauty parlour and directly at Saffron, Saffron didn't see Greg, Greg stood in shock. Saffron's normal straight thick hair was no in curls cascading down her back, Greg was even more smitten and broke out into a huge smile. Greg shook the image of Saffron out his head and continued on his way.

Sara paid for Saffron's hair and walked out the salon together, Saffron had the biggest smile on her face and was ready for the next stage of her surprise, whatever that maybe. Sara and Saffron walked through the mall for a few minutes until Sara stopped in front of a dress store, Sara smiled and opened the door and as if there was a magnet dragging her inside Saffron followed.

"Now Saffy, you need a dress!" Sara said looking at her gob smacked sister "Hey you ok?"

"Yea sure" Saffron replied looking around the shop "Where do I start I've never wore a dress"

"Right ok" Sara responded scratching her chin "Neither have I, I think I need to ring Catherine for help"

Saffron nodded and watched as Sara rang Catherine, Saffron got the giggles when Sara had to move the phone away from her hear, Catherine was squealing down the phone, even the shop clerk was putting her fingers in her ears. Sara then placed her phone back in her pocket and waited for Catherine to arrive, Sara and Saffron both knowing that it wouldn't be very long at all.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Five to ten minutes later Catherine practically threw herself into the shop, in the process scaring some of the other customers, Sara rolled her eyes at her friend, Saffron on the other hand was totally oblivious to anything going on around her.

"Saffy you ready?" Catherine asked the teenager.

"I…what? Where did you get here Cath?" Saffron asked looking around the shop "So many to choose from"

"So any ideas on what you want?" Catherine enquired receiving a blank expression "I…ok then, how about this one?"

The dress in question was a knee length blue dress with sequins down the sides, Saffron looked at it and shook her head, Catherine turned to Sara who also turned her nose up at the dress, placing the dress to one side in the maybe pile Catherine ventured on.

Forty-five minutes later and the piles of dresses that were placed all over the floor was ridiculous, there was a huge pile of maybe's and a even bigger piles of no's! Catherine was finding it difficult to find a dress that Saffron liked, until Saffron ventured off on her own. Whilst walking through the shop and looking at the various dress on the rails, Saffron sighed until out the corner of her eye she saw it, she saw the dress that she wanted and what made her feel really good about this dress, is because she choose it herself.

The dress in question was a red dress, the material was silk and the skirt flowed down to the floor, Saffron held it up towards her body and knew this was the right one, smiling to herself Saffron walked back towards Catherine and her sister.

"Hey guys what do you think?" Saffron asked holding the dress up to her body.

"Oh my god, you look beautiful" Catherine said clapping her hands together.

"That dress is…is wow, it will blow Greg's mind away" Sara said standing up and feeling the dress "Wow"

Saffron smiled at her sister and friend and looked in the mirror. Catherine then jumped up and went in search of something, something Sara and Saffron were puzzled about into Catherine returned with a pair of high heels in red to match Saffy's dress.

"I can't afford this" Saffron said placing the dress down on the rail beside her.

"Who said you were buying it" Sara stated handing the shop clerk her credit card.

"No Sara I can't let you pay for everything" Saffron protested standing up and moving towards the door "Come on I'll find something different"

"No, you stay here" Sara replied "Look Saffy I want to pay for your dress and the shoes"

"No I'll get the shoes" Catherine interrupted "It's one of your many birthday presents from me"

"One of the presents? How many you got me?" Saffron asked moving closer to Catherine "Well?"

"Well one for every year you have been alive" Catherine replied "Your part of the family, which we missed out on so we are catching up"

"Catherine I don't know what to say" Saffron replied hugging Catherine.

"Thank you, maybe" Catherine replied moving Saffron away from her "Hey don't cry sweetie"

"I'm sorry it's just you all have been so loving and caring towards me and it makes me feel worthwhile" Saffron explained smiling as Sara came around the corner holding her dress in the box "Hey you shouldn't be carrying that in your condition"

"Condition? Oh my good lord, are you pregnant Sara?" Catherine asked walking arm in arm with Sara to the cashier "I'll pay for the shoes and that necklace over there and do you do red small hand bags?"

"Oh yes certainly, here have this one free of charge" The young cashier said handing Catherine the bag "Right that will be four hundred and fifty dollars please"

Four hundred and fifty dollars? Catherine have you brought the entire shop?" Sara asked quickly "Bloody hell Cath"

"What?" Catherine asked paying for the hundred dollar pair of shoes and the three hundred and fifty dollars necklace "Can I have that gift wrapped please?"

Sara rolled her eyes and waited outside the shop, Saffron was already waiting outside, Sara walked up to her sister and hugged her.

"You ready for your next surprise?" Sara whispered in Saffy's ear.

"Sara how many more do I have?" Saffron asked turning around and looking directly into her sisters eyes "Please tell me, I don't know how much more I can take"

"Well here's your shoes and this" Catherine said oblivious to the fact she had interrupted something "Don't open it till tonight, ok?"

Saffron nodded and watched as Catherine walked away, Saffron turned to her sister who just stared at her.

"Say something Sara" Saffron asked gripping her dress in it's box tightly.

"This is the last surprise, I promise" Sara said walking towards the car park.

Sara and Saffron got comfy in the car and Saffron stared out the window watching the traffic go by, when Sara pulled up Saffron sat staring at the court, turning towards her sister and then back out of the window, Saffron got out the car.

Once inside Saffron followed Sara towards the offices, noticing the name on the door, Sara knocked and waited for entrance which she received and guiding Saffron in the room, there sat Judge Jerry Regan looking at both the sisters.

"Nice to see you again Sara" Jerry said standing up "You must be Saffron, heard a lot about you?"

"How do you know my name?" Saffron asked sitting down beside Sara "What the hell is going on?"

"Well Miss Jones, Sara and her partner Nick have paid for your name to be legally changed from Jones to Sidle" Jerry explained "All the forms are complete all I need now is your signature and your sisters"

"So let me get this straight once I sign this paper I'll be a Sidle again?" Saffron asked just wanting to be sure "I will never be a Jones again?"

"That is correct" Jerry replied "Are you ok with this?"

"I'm more than ok" Saffron replied "Where do I sign?"

"Well do you like this surprise?" Sara asked gasping when Saffy engulfed her in a hug.

Sara stroked Saffy's back and let her weep on her shoulder for a while, a few minutes later the weeping ceased and Saffron was able to sign the paper along with Sara, both women left the office with big smiles on their faces.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was seven thirty in the evening and stood at the top of the stairs, stood Saffron, her hair was loose and the curls draping over her shoulders, her makeup was visible and in the right places and her dress was fitted to her body, fitter every curve correctly, tonight Saffron felt and looked like a goddess and knew in her heart that her friends would treat her that way.

Sara stood beside the front door waiting for her sister to walk down the stairs, when Saffron entered the hall corrected to front door, Sara couldn't help but smile, her little sister looked beautiful and if Greg didn't see sense and ask Saffy out again, then he was an idiot.

Both girls got into Sara's car and giggled as they went, they were totally oblivious to the fact that a car had been following them since they left home. Sara pulled into the driveway of the lab and got out her car, Saffy followed, the car that had followed them parked up and a figure possibly a man walked quickly towards them, when their backs were turned Sara and Saffron were hit on the back of the head, knocked unconscious they lay beside each other, the figure lifted Sara first and put her in his car, returning for Saffron he placed her beside Sara and pressed his foot to the gas pedal, Hodges had come out a few minutes before and noticed the car speed of into the night, quickly stamping out his crafty cigarette he ran into the lab and towards the break room where everyone hid waiting.

"I need help!" Hodges yelled "I think I saw someone kidnap Sara and Saffron"

Everyone stood up and started to panic, they went to their various stations within the lab, Archie started searching threw the CCTV and gulped when he saw both Sara and Saffron being attacked and hurled into a car.

TBC

Slight cliff hanger, who do you think is the kidnapper and what do they want with Sara and Saffron? Please read and review and thanks, next chapter up shortly.

Kayla


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note - Thank you for your patience, here is the next instalment of Sidle reunion, I hope you find it satisfactory. Please read and review they make me happy. Word of warning though this chapter may not be suitable for young readers or for those who are offended by rape and violence.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Saffron woke up feeling like she had gone ten rounds with a professional boxer and lost, once she had gotten used to her surroundings she discovered that she was alone in a cold, dark wet room.

It was then Saffron started to panic, Where was Sara? What had happened? And where was she? And was she alone? All these question's Saffron wanted answering but for the time being she waited.

A few moments later the door creaked open and in the poor lighting that crept threw the gap was a tall stocky figure, hands on hips looking at Saffron.

Saffron stood up and said "Who the hell are you? And where's my sister?"

"Now now that's no way to speak to your father now is it?" Richard replied striding over to Saffron and hitting her in the stomach.

"Your not my father! Never have or will be!" Saffron replied sternly "What do you hope to accomplish by doing this?"

"Well my pretty girl, that would be telling" Richard replied laughing loudly "Don't worry about your sister she's being well taken cared for by the animals outside"

"It's pouring with rain!" Saffron exclaimed "She will freeze and die and it will be all your fault!"

"No my sweet, it will be yours" Richard replied walking towards the doorframe "Now if you do as I say she will live, if not she will die, your choice"

"What…what are you going to do with me?" Saffron asked quietly looking out the small window at the figure of Sara lying on the wet muddy ground.

"Everything my heart desires, you will be my mistress, if I want sex you give it to me, or Sara dies!" Richard replied slamming the door shut and putting the bolt in place.

Saffron sat back down on the floor and started to sob into her hands, meanwhile back at the lab Greg and Nick sat in despair, trying to be comforted by Catherine. Warrick and Grissom were sat interviewing Hodges.

"From the very beginning David if you please" Grissom instructed.

"I went outside to have a cigarette, when I noticed Sara and Saffron pulling up in Sara's car" Hodges explained fiddling with his collar "As they got out the car and approached the building I believe a tall stocky man with glossy white hair hit them on the back of the head and carried them to his car and drove off, I'm sorry I didn't help them, I just froze!"

Hodges buried his head in his hands, Warrick patted him on the back and assured him that he did his best.

"Hodges you may not of helped them physically but what you just told me, Grissom and the two officers helps a great deal, one thing can you tell me what Sara and Saffron were wearing?"

"Yea Saffron was wearing a long red dress, with red shoes and a red bag" Hodges replied "Sara was wearing a blue dress with a black shawl on top, black shoes or were they blue? And then umm I can't remember if she had a bag or not, I'm utterly useless!"

"Far from it my friend" Warrick replied standing up and dragging Hodges with him "Go to the break room have a coffee and relax, you did your best buddy trust me"

"Thank you Warrick" David replied sighing and walking out the interview room.

Warrick turned to Grissom who nodded his head and then Warrick also made his way to the break room.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Back at the hidden area where Sara and Saffron were, Saffron had agreed to Richard's wishes and was now carrying Sara back into the building.

"Where can I warm her up?" Saffron asked looking around the dim lit room "Richard?"

"I don't care!" Richard snapped "Leave her there and come to me"

"But…but she will freeze here" Saffron replied shakily "Please let me warm her up"

"Fine but hurry I have plans for you my sweet" Richard replied walking up to Saffron and fondling her breast "Very nice, come upstairs when you are done"

Saffron watched as Richard walked away and up the stairs, Saffron bent down and spoke into her sister's ear.

"When you feel up to it get the hell out of here" Saffron whispered "Save yourself and the baby growing within you, I'll be fine trust me and never forget Sara I love you and Nicky so much"

With that last word Saffron lay a blanket over her sister, gave her a kiss and walked away and slowly made her way up the stairs, when she got to the top Richard dragged her towards a room.

"Now you will enjoy this or I go downstairs and hurt your sister" Richard said laughing evilly.

Richard grabbed at the straps of Saffron's dress and then threw her on the bed, he ripped the dress in frustration and threw it across the room. Saffron lay there letting Richard take advantage of her, in fear of what he would do to Sara if she protested. Richard ripped open Saffron's underwear and entered her quickly and harshly, Saffron gasped at the quick and sudden violation, after all she wanted her first time to be special and with the person she loved and this certainly wasn't.

As quickly as it started it was over, Richard rolled over and fell asleep instantly. Saffron sat up and looked around the room and saw a set of car keys on the floor, Saffron carefully got up from the bed and picked up the keys and silently crept out of the room.

When Saffy reached the bottom of the stairs she was somewhat revealed to see Sara sat up looking around her surroundings.

"Where the hell are we?" Sara yelled feeling her dress "Why am I soaking? Why is your dress torn? Are you covered in blood?"

"Please don't yell he will wake up" Saffy replied trembling "Can you walk?"

"I think so" Sara replied grabbing the chair beside her and getting to her feet "What do you mean you will wake him up? Who is it?"

"It's Richard my foster dad, he..he raped me!" Saffron sobbed "I just want to get out of here, wherever that is"

Sara nodded and followed Saffron outside, sat on the grass verge hap hazardley was a car, Sara got in the passenger side, while Saffron got into drive, Saffron turned on the engine and started to drive away, securing the car doors as she was driving along. Sara turned to her sister and touched her arm.

"Saffy you do realise you will have to report this?" Sara questioned her upset teenage sister "Saffy?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to go home have a shower, get into my pyjamas, cuddle into my teddy bear and fall asleep and forget this ever happened" Saffy responded quickly and without stopping for breath "I wanted it to special"

"Special? Oh honey" Sara suddenly realised rubbing soothing circles on Saffy's arm "Please little dude you need to report it, please not for me for yourself"

Saffron just nodded shrugged Sara's hand from her arm and continued to drive, soon they were finding their way back to the strip, noticing the front of Saffy's dress was ripped Sara handed Saffron her black shawl and smiled at her.

Sara knew that somehow she would have to get Saffron to report the rape but Sara knew that being a stubborn Sidle that Saffron was, it wasn't going to be easy.

TBC

Right hopefully I haven't offended anyone with that little bit of sexual assault in this chapter, as you may have read I didn't go into much detail as it a difficult topic to write about, so please leave your review no matter what it will say they are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Saffron pulled into the driveway of Sara and Nick's home, got out the car ran towards the house fumbled with her key in lock and ran to her room, Sara sighed walked from the car, making sure it was locked and went inside to contact the lab.

Sara could hear her sister's sobs and it broke her heart, Sara phoned Catherine's cell phone, hoping her friend would have it close.

"_Hello, who's this?" Catherine asked._

"Cath it's Sara, we got away but…but Saffy wont listen to me" Sara sobbed down the phone.

"_Sara what happened?" Catherine enquired "Sara shall I tell the guys your safe? Forget I asked daft question really"_

"Yea!" Sara chuckled "Can you bring them here? Saffy's being stubborn and can you bring a kit?"

"_A kit? Is it for you?" Catherine gasped crossing her fingers._

"No not for me, it's for Saffy" Sara replied sobbing again "Please hurry I wont Nicky"

"_Ok sure thing sweetie" Catherine said disconnecting the phone._

Sara sighed and sat with her head in her hands and sobbed, meanwhile at the lab Catherine walked into the break room and was instantly bombarded with questions.

"Catherine who the hell were you talking to at a time like this!" Greg demanded sighing after his outburst "Sorry"

"Don't ever speak to me like that again Greg" Catherine calmly responded "If you really must know you impatient sod, it was Sara"

"Sara?" Everyone erupted at once.

"Yes Sara, they got out and are at the house" Catherine explained "Right they want us all to go there, now shut up and follow me"

"Are they ok Catherine?" Hodges asked "I'm sorry I didn't help them"

"They are umm yes they are fine, you did your best David" Catherine replied looking around the room "What are we all still sitting around for? Move it!"

Everyone in the room instantly got up and made their way to their cars, each of them carrying their kits, something that made Catherine smile inside. Catherine made a stop at one of the labs and quickly picked up a swab test and left the room.

Travelling to Nick and Sara's house was quick but also quiet, Greg was eager to get to the house and comfort his best friend and her sister.

"Greg you ok?" Warrick asked the young man.

"Yea sure just want to hold Saffy and tell her everything will be ok" Greg replied rubbing his arms.

"Why don't you admit it, you love Saffy" Nick said patting Greg on the back.

Greg shrugged his shoulders and sighed when the car pulled into the driveway.

"Who's car is that?" Greg asked before getting his gun from his side "Come on guys"

Everyone grabbed their guns and made their way to the house, Catherine entered the house first and when she saw Sara sat sobbing, Catherine lowered her gun and ran to her friend.

"Where's Saffy sweetie? You ok?" Catherine asked sitting beside Sara.

"Saffy is upstairs and I'm ok, just cold but Saffy is more important" Sara responded pointing to the stairs.

"Right ok Nick, Warrick you process the car" Catherine instructed "Greg you go help them and Gil make us all a drink"

"A drink?" Gil questioned before walking away mumbling to himself.

"What are you going to do?" Greg asked looking up the stairs "Can't I come help you with Sara and Saffy?"

"No Greg" Catherine replied lifting Sara up from the sofa and towards the stairs "Go Greg!"

"He really likes Saffron doesn't he?" Sara mumbled "Why are you dragging me up the stairs I wasn't the one that was raped!"

Catherine continued to walk up the stairs and went straight into Saffy's room without knocking.

"Knock much?" Saffy asked "I' m not reporting it so you need not bother helping me"

"Saffron!" Sara warned her sister.

"No I trusted you Sara, you said you wouldn't tell but you did!" Saffy said tears forming in her eyes "I wanted it to be special"

"Oh sweetie you need to report it so that we can get him put behind bars" Catherine remarked sitting down on Saffy's bed "Don't be a stubborn Sidle now"

"I'm not being stubborn!" Saffron replied looking at her sister "Sara please I can't do this, please don't make me, I can't!"

Catherine and Sara nodded and left Saffron alone, they both made their way downstairs and no other than Greg was stood there looking up the stairs.

"She won't let you look at her will she?" Greg asked looking at the women I front of room "She's being stubborn I take it? Want me to go talk to her?"

"Greg if you can get her to see sense be our guest" Catherine replied "Be gently ok?"

"Greg tell her how you feel about her" Sara said smiling at Greg "It may help, kind of like a bribe, if you know what I mean?"

"Sure do" Greg replied "I'll yell if your are needed"

Greg made his way up the stairs and went to where he could hear crying, gently tapping on the door and then opening it Greg went into the room.

"Saffy can we talk?" Greg asked standing in the doorway "Saffy?"

"Greg? They sent you up have they?" Saffron growled "Go away Greg!"

Greg never replied just walked over to Saffy and kissed her one the lips, seeing the shocked look on Saffron's face, Greg instantly regretted what he just did.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that, it's just your beautiful and I've wanted to do that since I met you" Greg quickly explained "Now I'm going to go once I've said this, you Saffron Grace Sidle are entirely stubborn, you have several people down stairs that love you and want what's best for you and you just don't care!"

"Greg I" Saffy said being interrupted by a angry Greg.

"Don't interrupt me! I want you to get checked over and just realise how lucky you are" Greg continued "You even had David fucking Hodges crying over you, yes you, so just do what people request for a change! Now I'm going back downstairs and I'm going to send Sara and Catherine up here and you will listen to what they say, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Greg" Saffy responded looking at Greg's bright red face "Will you just shout them and then stay with me?"

"Of course, Saffy I love you ok" Greg said "Uhh sorry not the appropriate time"

"I love you too" Saffy replied rubbing Greg's arm "Go get Cath and Sara please"

Greg wandered out of the room and saw Sara and Catherine at the bottom he waved them upstairs re entered Saffy's bedroom.

"Why were you shouting Greg?" Catherine asked placing the kit on the bedside cabinet "You can go now"

"No he stays, he's my partner" Saffy replies blushing slightly at the admission "Will this hurt?"

"No little dude it wont" Sara replied sitting beside her sister "So you finally declared your love for each other, about time"

"Shut it Sar" Saffy replied preparing herself for the examination.

Catherine gently got what evidence she could from Saffy and then left the room, Sara gave a kiss to Saffy on the forehead and a very stern look at Greg before smiling and vacating the room.

"Saffy shouldn't you go to the hospital to get a pill of some sort to prevent pregnancy?" Greg asked rubbing his neck "I'm a guy I don't understand but if you want to have a shower and then I take you there then no problem"

"Greg your mumbling, I suppose I should go to the hospital" Saffy replied biting her lip "Uhh Greg can you like leave?"

"Why? Oh yea sorry" Greg said smiling blowing a kiss and making his way down the stairs and out on to the driveway "WOHOO!"

Warrick and Nick looked at each other and smiled, the younger CSI finally took his head from his ass and had the guts to tell Saffron how he felt, which obviously had gone well as Greg was now dancing around the driveway like a loon.

TBC

Hope you liked (if that is the correct word under the circumstances) this chapter, please leave your review and any suggestions, as once again I'm struggling for ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note - Happy belated Christmas and a Happy New Year to all, have a good one!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Greg spent quite sometime wiggling is butt around the driveway, unbeknown to him; Warrick was filming saving this moment for bribery later. Suddenly Greg stopped looked at his watch and then darted past Warrick and Nick.**

"**Hi Greg where you off in such a rush?" Warrick enquired hiding his phone "You ok?"**

"**I'm ok and Nick don't kill me" Greg replied before running down the driveway and out of site.**

"**Why would I kill him?" Nick asked Warrick who stood confused "Well that was strange"**

**Warrick just shrugged and walked inside the house to find Gil stood in the kitchen muttering to himself and Sara and Catherine ranting at him.**

"**How long does it take for a man to make a drink?" Catherine groaned rolling her eyes and digging Sara in the ribs.**

"**Yea two women here that need a drink, pronto!" Sara replied smacking Gil with a towel "Oh sorry did that hurt?"**

**Gil smiled and replied "Hey Warrick will you get these two women out of the kitchen so I can do some work?"**

"**Sure thing boss man" Warrick replied running towards Catherine picking her up and throwing her onto his shoulder.**

"**WARRICK PUT ME DOWN!" Catherine wailed looking at Sara "SARA HELP!"**

**Sara walked out the kitchen looked at Gil and then Catherine on Warrick's back and said "Gil the cups are in the cupboard in front of you and Cath you know you like it"**

"**You are a traitor!" Catherine groaned smiling when she saw Saffy at the stairs "Saffy help your good friend and Aunt"**

"**Has anyone seen Greg?" Saffron asked ignoring Cath "Gil the coffee beans are in the second cupboard on the left"**

"**Thanks Saffy" Gil responded from within the kitchen.**

"**EXCUSE ME!" Catherine yelled "A little help here"**

"**Warrick put Cath down" Nick said "Save it for later, Greg went off somewhere rather quickly, he mentioned that I'm not allowed to kill him for what ever reason"**

"**Oh right, well I'll just wait for him in the den" Saffron replied "Cath your blushing"**

"**I am not!" Catherine protested checking her reflection in the mirror.**

"**I'm back!" Greg announced walking into the house with a box in his arms "Did I scare you Catherine? Where's Saffy?"**

"**Saffy is in the den" Sara replied looking at the box "What you got in there Greg?"**

"**A surprise" Greg replied walking away and towards the den.**

"**Well duh" Catherine proclaimed loudly "Never would have guessed that"**

**Greg walked up to the den and placed the box on the floor, out from the box came two chocolate covered ears, then a cute button nose and then suddenly a chocolate Labrador jumped out the box, she had a red ribbon attached loosely to her ear, Greg pointed at Saffy and the dog instantly ran towards her new owner.**

**The dog landed in Saffron's arms and started to lick her hand, it took a few moments for Saffy to realise what was going on, Greg coughed and both Saffy and the puppy looked up at Greg.**

"**I hope you like your birthday present Saffy" Greg asked looking at the floor "I didn't know what else to get you as you.." **

**Greg was interrupted by Saffron kissing his lips, and the puppy chewing his finger.**

"**Greg this is best present ever, well apart from the necklace I got from Cath obviously" Saffron replied holding her puppy up in the air "So are you a boy or girl?"**

"**It's a girl" Greg replied blowing out a breath he was holding "I'm so glad you like her, now just got to get past Nick"**

"**Oh who cares what Nick thinks" Saffron replied "Now you need a name before I introduce you to the family, I know Buttons"**

**Saffron burst into fits of giggles as Buttons, the newly named puppy licked at her fingers, Greg smiled at his girlfriend and her puppy and followed the eager teenager out of the den and back into the dining room area.**

"**Everyone I have an announcement to make" Saffron said looking around the room "I have officially the best boyfriend ever, he has just given me my birthday present, one which on comparison is just as equal to Cath's"**

"**Get to the point Saffy" Sara interrupted smiling at her sister.**

"**I would like to introduce to you all Buttons" Saffy said showing everyone the cute puppy licking Greg's fingers "As you can see she likes to chew on Greg"**

"**Oh my god she is the cutest thing ever" Sara remarked turning to Nick "I want one"**

"**GREG!" Nick bellowed causing Buttons to yelp "Sorry Buttons, is this what you meant about not killing you?"**

"**Yea I guess I did, anyway to solve that issue Nick I've already put your name down for a puppy, you can collect her as soon as you want" Greg said happily.**

"**You mean I get my very own puppy?" Sara asked looking at Greg who nodded, who then covered his ears "OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS GUY!"**

"**Shut it will you?" Greg responded looking at Nick "Uhh hi Nick"**

"**Hi Greg, don't be worried you have made my partner and her sister happy" Nick said walking up to Greg and then pulling him into hug "Come here fella"**

**Nick and Greg had a manly hug and stood beside each other with stupid grins on their faces, Saffron didn't want to break up the happy time between family and friends but she wanted and needed to go to the hospital.**

**Clearing her throat and handing Buttons to Sara, Saffy spoke "Greg we need to get going to the hospital"**

"**Oh of course sorry honey" Greg apologised walking hand in hand towards the driveway it was then that Greg realised he had no car "Can I borrow your car Grissom?"**

"**Sure thing keys are in the truck, be careful it's a company car" Grissom instructed waving the young lovers away.**

**As soon as the car was out of site Catherine turned to Grissom and said "You tell Greg to drive safe as it's a company car, but then you're the one that leaves the keys in the car in the first place!"**

"**Yes I realise that now" Grissom sighed looking at the full coffee pot "Coffee's ready"**

**Everyone made their way into the kitchen and helped themselves to the coffee, meanwhile in Greg's car Saffron attempted to find a decent station to listen to.**

"**Cant you find anything you like?" Greg enquired laughing slightly "What ever happened to meaningful conversation?"**

"**Sorry? Oh right yea" Saffy replied unsure of the question "I'm just thinking about something"**

"**Oh care to share or is it a private matter?" Greg enquired finally finding a channel both himself and Saffy liked.**

"**I'm thinking about Olivia and Katie" Saffy replied looking out the window "They are five and three and cute as hell"**

"**Who are Olivia and Katie?" Greg asked watching the road but looking at Saffy out the corner of his eye "Saffy?"**

"**Oh they are the sister's that Richard and Gloria are fostering or were fostering" Saffron replied sighing "I'm worried that the British authorities will take them away from Gloria and back into care, they are still babies Greg!"**

"**Well we have two options I can think of" Greg stated "We tell Nick and Sara and they adopt or foster them or we do"**

"**Say that again?" Saffy asked looking intently at Greg "What did you say Greg?"**

"**Well the girls will know you so I said why don't we foster them" Greg replied stopping the car in a space "Look we don't have to talk about it now we have more important things to sort first, come on honey"**

**Saffy got out the car and walked with Greg into Desert Palms, the receptionist upon seeing Saffy and Greg approaching smiled and handed Saffy a package.**

"**What's this Lorraine?" Saffy enquired clearly confused.**

"**Oh Catherine rang on ahead said you were on your way and that I should give you this" Lorraine replied "Nice knowing your safe Saffron, hi Greg"**

**Greg gave Lorraine a friendly hug and pulled Saffy towards him, they then both left Desert Palms hoping they wouldn't be returning for quite sometime.**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Three weeks later and Saffron, Warrick and Nick stood outside the local gym dreading what they were going to find within, just as Saffy was about to step inside her cell phone rang, apologising to the boys Saffy took the call.**

"**Hi who is this?" Saffron enquired unsure of who was ringing "Hello?"**

"_**Hi this Saffron Sidle?" A women enquired politely.**_

"**Yes I'm speaking how may I help you?" Saffy asked again.**

"_**Well I have two little girls here at the airport that need picking up" The women explained "You see I've travelled to America from the UK with Olivia and Katie Moore, my name is Harriet Smith and I've been told that these girls are yours, is that true?"**_

"**Who told you that?" Saffron whispered not alerting her colleagues to exactly what was going on "Is Gloria ok?"**

"_**Oh yes Miss Sidle, she just wanted them save so she choose you" Harriet explained "So are you coming to get them or shall I bring them to your place of work?"**_

"**I'm actually on a case right now, so could you bring them to the Las Vegas Crime Lab please?" Saffy asked "Don't worry about the cab bill tell the driver it will be paid by the lab, here's to seeing you soon"**

"_**Oh yes definitely got two very excited little girls here" Harriet said "See you soon bye for now"**_

"**Bye" Saffron responded placing her phone back in its holder and returning to the boys "Right lets go"**

**Nick, Warrick and Saffy started on their case, Saffron being eager to get back to the lab was extra hot on finding evidence, with what evidence she had collected they finally figured out that it was a accident by the diseased that had caused his death, so for the rest of the night paper work was to be done. Which Saffy didn't mind as she needed to be at the lab for when Olivia and Katie arrived.**

**TBC**

**So how do you think the team will react to Olivia and Katie or how will the girls react to the team and Saffron? Please leave your review and love them all.**


	9. Chapter 9

Saffron, Nick and Warrick were sat in the break room relaxing, their paperwork complete the boys decided to play on the Nintendo Wii, Saffron watched laughing every time Warrick beat Nick at Mario Kart.

"Can Saffron Sidle please report to main reception?" Judy asked over the tannoy.

Saffron stood up and exited the break room and slowly made her way down to reception, once she arrived she was instantly swept off her feet by Olivia and Katie.

"We missed you" Olivia said "Why did you leave us? You said you would never leave us, you lied!"

"Saffy? I lost a tooth" Katie remarked pointing at the gap in her gums "We stay with you now?"

"Oh yes you stay with me, hi Harriet" Saffron replied shaking Harriet's hand "Did they behave?"

"We had one incident but it was easily dealt with, wasn't it Katie?" Harriet asked the three year old.

"Yea I got sick" Katie replied biting her lip "Sorry"

"You always get sick!" Olivia announced "It's annoying"

"I said I was sorry" Katie replied smacking Olivia's hand "Your mean!"

"I hate you!" Olivia growled sticking her tongue out screaming as Katie bit her "OWWWWWWWWW!

"Katie Megan Moore you do not bite your sister, do you hear me?" Saffy warned the pouting three year old "Now apologise to Livvi now"

"NO!" Katie wailed dropping to the floor in a tantrum "NOOOOOO!

Saffron rolled her eyes picked the screaming three year old and while grabbing Olivia's hand made her way to the break room, when entering the break room Nick helped Saffron with the screaming Katie.

"Hey what's all the noise for?" Nick asked Katie "Come on calm down now"

"I want Saffy, Saffy?" Katie wailed while wiggling out of Nick's grasp falling to the floor hurting herself in the process "SAFFY!"

"Katie calm down, come on sweet pea" Saffy asked picking Katie up and rocking her back and forth "Sssh little girl go sleep now"

Meanwhile as Saffron was rocking Katie to sleep, Warrick was showing Olivia how to play on Mario Kart.

"Your doing good" Warrick praised Olivia "How old are you girl?"

"I'm five and three quarters" Olivia replied sticking her tongue out in concentration "How old are you?"

"Livvi you don't ask an adult that question" Saffron said placing the sleeping Katie on the couch "Katie is out for the count, you tired Livvi?"

"No" Olivia replied yawning and rubbing her eyes "I'm not tired honest Saffy"

"Come on kid your going to sleep" Saffy replied picking up Olivia and placing on the second couch "Sorry Harriet let me introduce you to my colleagues on my left is Warrick and on my right is Nick my sister's fiancée"

"Pleasure to meet you all" Harriet replied "Well I best be off, good luck Miss Sidle I can already that these little girls are well loved"

"Oh yea like my own" Saffy replied gently stroking Olivia's face "Definitely"

Warrick walked Harriet back towards reception and shook her hand, while Warrick stood talking to Harriet, Catherine, Greg, Sara and Grissom returned and they instantly stopped in front of Warrick.

"Bye Warrick" Harriet said smiling at everyone "Hello all"

"Bye Harriet" Warrick replied turning to everyone "That was Harriet, she was dropping off Olivia and Katie"

"They are here? Where?" Greg asked quickly "Are they ok?"

"Calm down, they are both fine with Nick and Saffy in the break room" Warrick replied "Both asleep Olivia is so clever and Katie well not sure about her, she's only three"

Everyone nodded and followed Warrick back to the break room to find Saffy and Nick on Nintendo Wii cheering quietly as not to wake the two sleeping children in the room.

"Hey guys you enjoying yourselves?" Catherine whispered looking at the girls "Aww so cute"

"Hi Cath" Saffy replied smiling at Catherine "I would like you to meet Olivia and Katie Moore, my little girls"

"Your little girls?" Sara asked "I thought you never had sex?"

"Thanks for sharing that Sar" Saffron replied rolling her eyes "They will be mine and Greg's I want to adopt them at the moment I'm their guardian"

"Oh my they are the cutest little things ever" Greg said smiling at Saffy "What?"

"That was the most girly thing I've ever heard you say" Sara said giggling sitting herself down at the table.

Everyone joined Sara at the table and played cards while checking on the girls sleeping soundly on the couches.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

A few hours past and Ecklie stormed into the room scaring Olivia and Katie, both little girls ran to Saffy and screamed into her chest.

"Saffy!" Olivia wailed "Saffy he scares me"

"Hug me" Katie begged looking at Nick "Nicky? Can I hug you?"

"Aww come here cutie" Nick replied holding out his arms for the three year old.

"Back off Ecklie, or so help me you will regret it" Saffy growled rubbing Olivia's arm.

"Is that a threat?" Ecklie enquired standing with his hands on his hip "Well?"

"What do you think smart arse?" Saffy replied also standing up straight and getting right in Ecklie's face "You are a twat and nobody likes you!"

"Miss Sidle you are suspended until further notice and without pay!" Ecklie replied turning on his heal and leaving the room.

"Saffy what's a twat?" Olivia asked innocently wiping her tear stained face "Is it a bad word?"

"Yea it's a bad word, I'm sorry for saying it" Saffy replied hugging Olivia tightly "Right come on girls time to go home"

"I don't want to go home, I want to stay here with Nicky" Katie demanded burying her head into Nick's shoulder "Please"

"I tell you what, you go home with Saffy and I'll come visit you, ok?" Nick suggested placing Katie on the floor "I'll come see you too Livvi"

"Well duh!" Olivia replied smiling at Nick and blowing a Raspberry at him "Where do we live?"

"You live with me" Greg replied bending down to the five year old "We have a puppy and a pool"

"Enough said can we go now?" Olivia responded grabbing her coat and shoes and putting them on "Come on Katie, puppy and a pool!"

"I heard you" Katie replied rolling her eyes "I'm always ready"

Olivia and Katie waited at the door patiently, Greg and Saffy said their goodbyes and went to collect their coats from the locker room, before leaving Greg asked if the girls needed the bathroom.

"Do you two need to us the bathroom before we go?" Greg enquired receiving two shakes of the head "Ok come on then"

Olivia went and held onto Greg's hand and waited for Saffy and Katie to catch up, Olivia then held onto Saffy's hand and that's now they walked out of the lab, if anyone was passing at that precise time would have thought what a lovely family. That wasn't quite true but if Saffron and Greg had anything to do with it, then it would be.

TBC


End file.
